


Lending Library

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word of mouth is the best kind of advertising, but occasionally it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/gifts).



"Vila," Avon barked across the flight deck, "what are you doing? You're supposed to be monitoring our power usage."

Vila looked up, grinning. "Oh, but look what I've got, Avon" he said, holding up his prize. It was a book--a real one, with a once-bright cover and brittle yellow pages; it must have spent centuries in a preservation vault. "I lifted it on that last raid. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone--it's a great story about a boy who finds out he's a wizard!" Avon just stared at Vila crossly. "He's got a pet owl," Vila offered. He ran one finger nervously down the page. "Look, I've got Zen set to give me an alarm the minute the power usage gets within twenty percent of the threshold you wanted. That's plenty of time to call you in."

"If I'd wanted Zen to do it, I'd have set it up myself." Avon marched across the room and snatched the book. "Give me that. The last thing you need is _stories_. Your head's already full of nonsense. Next time, keep your mind on the task at hand."

Vila started to protest, but Avon employed his very best icy glare. Vila fell silent and Avon made his exit. The power use assessment was finished without further incident.

Three hours later, tucked up in bed with a warm cup of cocoa, Avon smiled in anticipation and turned the first page.

-End-


End file.
